


Tf2 sniper/reader drunken winner

by My_Smut_Disaster



Series: Tf2 fanfics <3 [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Smut_Disaster/pseuds/My_Smut_Disaster
Summary: you get drunk from some of Demoman's Irish whiskeyand you act on your feeling towards sniper...





	Tf2 sniper/reader drunken winner

The battle was done, another victory for our team. Being on the Blu team usually meant instant defeat, but with you added to the roster your whole team got an extra lift.

 “great job team, you’re on a winning streak this week” miss Pauling praised over the communicator.

” Drinks on me lads!!” Demo man yelled triumphantly. We all headed back to the base to celebrate with this being their first winning streak in a while. You started pulling out party decorations and spy heavy went to go get Demo man’s boxes full of bottles of Irish whisky.

“it’s been so long, I forgot vhat it feels like to get a vinng streak “medic chuckled laying down on the couch.

 “I know, it’s awesome. We’ve finally showed the red team whats what “scout added.

“it’s about to get a whole lot better” Demo man announced as he walked in the room with heavy carrying 3 whole crates of whisky. Everybody got up and grabbed a whole bottle of whisky each. Everyone popped open their drinks except you

“h-how do you open this “you said struggling to get the bottle cap off.

 Everyone looked at you “Here! “blurted scout popping the cap off on the table.

“let us work hard and keep this streak going, oui?” spy announced.

” hell yeah!!” yelled everyone. You threw back the whisky taking down about half the bottle, not realizing how strong it was goanna be.

” Damn…” sniper murmured as he watched you chugged the drink.”umm…Mademoiselle?” spy questioned

” Ha! Already a pro!” boomed demo man. You slam the drink down on the table

” I’ve made a mistake…” you whispered to yourself. You slump down on to the couch watching the world dissolve into laughter and drunk babbling.

After being in a dream land for about an hour, you sit up and walk towards the kitchen again. Looks like most of the team left to pass out in the peace of their own rooms leaving sniper, medic, scout, and sniper. You trip a few times but land resting your body on the counter.

“wow she’s alive after that swig “scout said sarcastically. You stood up and began to pull off your shirt. Sniper ran toward you before anyone saw you and tried to pull down your shirt.

” y/n s-stop “stuttered sniper.

“but it’s hot!” you whimpered. You look up at sniper’s face turned to the side with red pasted across his cheeks. everyone in the room looked at you,

” Ya ok sniper? “scout asked.

”ye- “sniper was cut off “you look hot sniper…let me help “you murmured unbuttoning sniper’s shirt.

Sniper shuttered under your touch spy saw this and chuckled “Amuse-toi bien”. sniper grabbed your arm and pulled you down the hallway.

“aright she’s in a whole another universe “medic said laughing

.” h-hey where are we going?” you asked tripping over every step you take.

 “your room…if your goanna do anything dumb it should be in your own room “sniper explained. At your door sniper opens it, walking inside with your behind him.

“are you s-staying?” you added.

 “yes…” sniper assured. Sniper turns around to see you throwing your shirt to the ground, he blushed wiping his head back around.

”hey sniper…touch me…?you purred pushing your chest to sniper back. A million thought went through snipe’s head and they all ended in the same way, you moaning his name. You walk to the front of sniper and looked into his eyes, even though his dark sunglasses you could see his deep blue eyes filled with confusion. You reach your hand up to his face but struggle reaching due to his height.

 Noticing you struggling he sits down on a chair “can you reach me now luv?” asked sniper. You nodded and pulled off his glasses and his hat, sniper turns away trying not to stare at your chest. You chuckle straddling his hips

 “w-what are you doing?” sniper stuttered.

” testing something….” you stated. Sniper looked at you with confusion as you grabbed his hand .You lead his hand to your chest making his tense up upon noticing what you where goanna do. sniper grabbed your chest making you squeak under his touch. You release sniper’s hand but, he keeps it on you groping your chest. You moan as sniper watches your movements, blushing at every sound you make. You felt sniper erection on your thighs making you more eager. You move your hips over sniper’s bulge making his hiss.

“wait I have an idea! “you blunted making sniper groan as you got off him. You go and lock the door and turn to face sniper

“let the show begin “you teased. You chuckled slowly pulled off your jeans looking into sniper’s eyes. Sniper watched you in awe as you puled your bra off and slipped of your panties.

Sniper pulled out his shaft and began to rub himself while you continued your show. You walked towards him, sniper chuckled as he eyed you up and down enjoying the view. You straddled him again allowing his tip just at your entrance. You move your hips around his tip making his groan and hiss in anticipation.

 “Y/n …. sorry “sniper whispered grabbing your hips and slammed them down to his, you moan loudly as he slams himself inside you.

” damn, you feel so good “sniper muttered in your ear. You whimper as he places his arms around your body, pulling himself in and out of you slowly

.” s-sniper” you begged as your heart raced. A loud slap could be heard every time sniper sheathed himself into you, making you whimper his name. Sniper thrusted his dick into you chasing his own climax, with your moans getting louder as he picked up his pace. sniper pushed his lips into your making your tongues roll over each other’s.

with slapping sounds filling the air you moved your hips with his own, adding to the pleasure.

 “holy fuck” you cried out as you threw your head back as you drown in pleasure. sniper watching your expression sniper picks up his pace even more making your whole-body shutter.

“sniper!”  you cried into his ear. Sniper grunts as he slows down, pushing his thick load farther into you.

Sniper lets go of you allowing you to stand up. Sniper admired his work and chuckled under his breath, as his white load spills down your leg. With that you grab sniper by this shirt collar and dragged him into your bed.

“Cuddle me! “you blurted dragging him towards you. Sniper nodded hugging you and covering you with your blankets.

” thank you, sniper, *yawn* I had fun “you whisper as you drift off to sleep.

 “I can’t wait to tell you about this in the morning “sniper joked….

 

~EXTENDED ENDING~

You wake up stretching throwing your blanket off.

”Ahhh!”you scream as you uncovers the blanket to see sniper  asleep, you look down to see you have no clothes on .You jumped out of bed and throw on a shirt.

” oh my god “you whisper as you realize the whole situation. You did have a crush on him, but you would never act on it would you…

*knock* *knock you open the door to see spy.

 “you guys where pretty loud last night “spy snickers as you turn redder then a tomato running out of your own room….

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to add more to this and make sniper have more fun with the reader...


End file.
